Dawn Sunrise
by Stormingdawn
Summary: Stormfang, the newest warrior in CloudClan, has spent his life fighting for the she-cat he trained alongside with for moons; Wildpaw. But his life takes a turn for the scandulous when he has a surprise meeting with the beautiful Dawnpaw of SunClan.
1. Clan Allegiances

**CLAN ALLEGIANCES**

**C L O U D C L A N**

**Leader: Froststar**, a white tom with gray splotches

**Deputy: Eaglestripe**, a brown tom with a white underbelly

**Medicine Cat: Fernpool**, a cream-colored she-cat _Apprentice: Stonespeaker_

**Warriors:**

**Bramblefur**, a dark brown tom _Apprentice: Pinepaw_

**Foxtooth**, a red-orange tom with a white underbelly

**Pebblestep**, a small gray she-cat _Apprentice: Wildpaw_

**Feralwind**, a black she-cat with gray specks

**Brightfire**, a bright orange tabby she-cat _Apprentice: Heatherpaw_

**Silverbreeze**, a silver tabby she-cat

**Rosestream**, a cream-colored she-cat with a white underbelly

**Mousefoot**, a brown tom with white paws _Apprentice: Snowpaw_

**Stormfang**, a long-haired silver tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

**Pinepaw**, a light brown she-cat white dark brown specks

**Stonespeaker**, a solid gray tom

**Wildpaw**, a long-haired, calico she-cat

**Heatherpaw**, a light gray she-cat with black markings

**Snowpaw**, a white she-cat

**Elders:**

**Tigereyes**, a brown tabby tom with orange splotches

**Sharpmouth**, a solid black tom with a white mouth

**Flashpelt**, a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

**Gingertail**, a long-haired brown tabby she-cat

**S U N C L A N**

**Leader: Dewstar**, a light gray tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Deputy: Bluewhisker**, a white she-cat with a blueish-gray muzzle

**Medicine Cat: Owlbranch**, a brown tom with a white underbelly, _Apprentice: Amberpaw_

**Warriors: **

**Cinderface**, a redish-orange she-cat with white markings

**Eaglestripe**, a brown tabby tom, _Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

**Skystep**, a pure white tom with green eyes, _Apprentice: Weaselpaw_

**Aquaflight**, a small silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Nightpelt**, a black she-cat with white tipped ears

**Smokeclaw**, a black tom with a gray tipped tail and ears, _Apprentice: Dawnpaw, a small beautiful she-cat with yellow eyes_

**Specklefur**, a tan she-cat with brown flecks

**Jayfoot**, a blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle and underbelly

**Lilyfall**, a dark orange tabby she-cat, _Apprentice: Littlepaw_

**Flurryheart**, a solid gray she-cat

**Cedartail**, a gray and brown tabby tom, _Apprentice: Mosspaw_

**Elders:**

**Longear**, a calico she-cat

**Hazelfoot**, a cream-colored she-cat

**Queens:**

**Daisyleg**, a brown tabby she-cat

**S K Y C L A N**

**Leader: Cloudstar**, a large white tom

**Deputy: Redclaw**, an orange tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: Maplefeather**, a brown she-cat with tan flecks, _Apprentice: Gorsepaw_

**Warriors:**

**Russetwhisper**, a gray tabby tom

**Spotwing**, a white she-cat with black spots, _Apprentice: Sorrelpaw_

**Lavendernose**, a silver she-cat with white paws and muzzle

**Slatedrop**, a long-haired dark gray tom

**Spiderheart**, a black tom with white tipped ears

**Flarewhisker**, an orange tabby tom _Apprentice: Icepaw_

**Adderfang**, a solid black tom

**Volefoot**, an orange tom with a white underbelly and muzzle

**Flowereye**, a gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**Ravenflight**, a black tom with white paws

**Icesoul**, a small white she-cat

**Mudmark**, a dark orange tabby tom

**Elders:**

**Dapplefern**, a light gray tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

**Swiftstripe**, a black she-cat with gray speckles

**Blossomburn**, a cream-colored she-cat

**M O O N C L A N**

**Leader: Sootstar**, a black tom with gray paws

**Deputy: Barkmask**, a tan tom with brown legs, tail and muzzle

**Medicine Cat: Dirtbreeze**, a small tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors:**

**Tanglefoot**, a brown tabby she-cat with one white paw

**Sandtail**, an orange tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail _Apprentice: Sedgepaw_

**Tawnywhisker**, a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Runningtear**, a black tom with a white underbelly _Apprenice: Yellowpaw_

**Shadethorn**, a solid black tom

**Shimmerstrike**, a silver tabby she-cat _Apprentice: Snakepaw_

**Graydawn**, a solid gray she-cat with a white tail

**Gemwing**, a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

**Larkshadow**, a gray tom with a black underbelly _Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

**Willowmist**, a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and muzzle _Apprentice: Stealthpaw_

**Elders: **

**Skywatcher**, a gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Hollyseeker**, a black and gray she-cat

**Rockbelly**, a dark gray tom with a lighter underbelly

**Queens:**

**Mothleg**, a cream she-cat with white legs

**Poolwhisper**, a solid gray she-cat with white markings around her whiskers

**Leopardsoul**, a tan she-cat with leopard markings


	2. Prologue

**Heyyyy, the prologue is here! Hope you like it. It IS kind of short… but aren't all prologues? Trust me, the chapters will be a lot longer than this. I like long chapters. They are very nice :) Well, read on! Make sure you review. **

**PROLOGUE**

The gray she-cat licked her newborn kit clean, and nuzzled him close to her. She wrapped her slim tail around him, trying her hardest to keep him warm. A purr rumbled in her throat. Before her lay her first son she had ever kitted, and the only one. StarClan had blessed her only with one beautiful tom cat, so she was able to let all her love flow into him. Her mate and the medicine stared down at her, purring as well.

"He's a healthy kit," The medicine cat meowed sweetly, "What do you plan on naming him?" Her cream-colored pelt looked brown around her paws from blood, so she quickly began cleaning them.

"What do you think, Bramblefur?" the gray she-cat turned to her mate, making sure he had a say in the matter. He hadn't stopped babbling while the kit was being born, but now he had fallen silent. This worried the small she-cat. "Bramblefur? Are you okay?"

He suddenly looked startled. "Hm? Oh, well I was just thinking."

"About what?" When her kit let out a small squeal, the gray she-cat pulled him in closer for warmth. She turned back to her mate, she had never seen him so quiet before, and it worried her.

"Oh- uh… well… it's… it's nothing that important…" he stuttered back for an answer.

Anger gripped the gray she-cat and she muttered back, "Well, if it's not important, why can't you just tell me then?"

The brown tabby tom's pelt grew hot, but he managed to mumbled back, "I was just wondering if maybe we could…. the… my brother…"

"Huh? What did you say?" the she-cat asked, "Speak up!"

"Are you going to name him or not?" the medicine cat asked.

"Yes, Fernpool." The gray she-cat growled. She usually didn't lose her temper so easily with her mate (or any cat for that matter), but she was tired from working so much. Even though it had only been one kit, she felt cranky and exhausted. Guilt swelled inside her, but he didn't know what she was feeling, so she let that feeling pass.

"Pebblestep?" Bramblefur mewed quietly.

"What is it?" Pebblestep locked eyes with her mate, trying to read his thoughts.

The tom sat beside her, letting their pelts brush slightly. He rested his head by her neck and sighed. He looked at the small kit and felt a pain in his heart as he remembered the days he used to run around the forest with a silver tabby tom not unlike the one he saw in front of him, cuddling into his mate. He imagined as the tom he called his brother slowly let himself be engulfed in water and washed away into the sea.

Bramblefur's eyes grew moist, and he looked at his love, "Could we name him after my brother?" He mewed quietly, barely audible.

The den was silent except for the soft purring of the newborn kit, nuzzling up against his mother. Suddenly, Pebblestep's eyes grew soft. She looked down at her kit, then back at her mate, and then back at her kit. Fernpool's eyes grew wide with guilt, for she, like every other medicine in the land, couldn't save Bramblefur's from his terrible death.

Pebblestep turned to give her mate's head an affectionate lick. She stared into her mate's eyes and purred. She looked back at Fernpool and noticed the guilt in her eyes. Feeling sympathy for both of the two cats around her, she meowed warmly to Fernpool, "I think we've decided on a name for him."

"And… that is?" Fernpool meowed.

The gray she-cat turned back to her mate and purred affectionately.

"Stormkit."

**Did you like it? I am open to good and bad comments so that I know how to make my story better. (But good comments are always the best :P ) I'll answer all of your question about the story in the next chapter. The next chapter will be up shortly. I aim to update often.**


	3. First Day On the Job

**Here it is… the first chapter. It's kind short-ish, but I'll get better once the plot progresses some more :D Any questions, feel free to review. By the way, Stormfang is a YOUNG WARRIOR, so it's not weird for him to be crushing on an apprentice. He trained alongside her for most of his apprenticeship life, so it's all chill.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**First Day on the Job**

The silver tabby tom watched as the sun came over the horizon, marking the end of his vigil. Pride swelled in him, never once during the night had he been on the verge of closing his eyes to sleep. He was finally a warrior! Finally, he was going to the respect he's always dreamt of. Wondering whether he should leave the vigil yet, the tabby decided he should wait for someone to come get him. He could hear the Clan waking up around him, yawning, and coming out of the dens.

"Hey," a voice called from behind him, "you can go sleep now if you want to." The tom recognized his leader, Froststar, walking towards him.

"Are you kidding?" the tom purred, "I want to do something! Go on patrol! Hunt! Anything!"

Froststar chuckled to himself, "Alright then, just don't over work yourself." He turned and walked away back to camp.

The silver tabby tom followed behind him, but instead of going to the leader's den, he simply waited outside the apprentice's den. Soon, a white tom burst out of the den, crashing into the silver tom.

"Sorry!" the white cat cried, but then looked up at who it was. "Oh, hey, Storm_fang_!" he purred and pawed Stormfang playfully. "I can't believe you're a warrior before me! Oh, well."

Stormfang purred happily, "Thanks, Snowpaw." Suddenly anxious, he asked the white apprentice, "I-is Wildpaw awake yet?" He peeked into the apprentice's den, searching around for her calico pelt. Angrily, he realized she wasn't in there.

"No, she and Pebblestep went out hunting," Snowpaw meowed back, "it leaf-bare will be here sooner than we think." The leaf-fall wind whistled by, causing the apprentice's fur to shake. Around them, yellow and red leaves littered the ground, creating a beautiful scene.

With a disappointed sigh, Stormfang said goodbye to Snowpaw and headed out to go hunting. Now that he was a warrior, maybe Wildpaw would find him more attractive, and maybe even choose him as her mate. Lost in his thoughts, Stormfang didn't realize he absentmindedly was walking towards a tree right at the end of the thorn tunnel into camp. Before he looked up, his thoughts were broken by a sharp pain in his head. He felt his pelt grow hot when he noticed he had crashed into a tree. Quickly scanning the area to make sure no one had seen the incident, the silver tom breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see anyone.

Stormfang groaned. _This is not a good start to my first day as a warrior_, he thought angrily to himself. _I have to prove to everyone that I am the greatest warrior in all of Cloudclan!_ More than that, he wanted to prove to his father he was great. With new energy, Stormfang bounded into the thin forest, headed towards the river to hunt. Colorful leaves fell from trees as he passed by them. He looked around carefully, making sure he didn't run into anything again. Although his head still hurt, Stormfang was focused on more important things: like bringing back the biggest fish anyone in Cloudclan had ever seen.

When he arrived at the river, he was surprised to see his mother, Pebblestep, sitting by the edge. He looked around to see if Wildpaw was with her, but he couldn't see the apprentice anywhere.

The gray she-cat must have heard him, because she turned around and purred. "There he is!" She stood up and padded over to him, "the newest warrior in Cloudclan!" Pebblestep gave her son a lick in between his ears.

Embarrassed, Stormfang pulled away. "Mum! I'm a _warrior_ now!"

"Sorry!" Pebblestep purred affectionately, "I'm just so proud of you. You've worked so hard." She looked back at the river rushing by.

Stormfang took this as a chance to find out where Wildpaw was. "Hey, Pebblestep?"

"Yes, Storm_fang_? How is your first day on the job?" She meowed back.

"It's great." He was surprised when he realized his mother's apprentice wasn't with her. "Why isn't Wildpaw here? Isn't she supposed to be hunting with you?" Stormfang blinked, once again looking around for the she-cat's beautiful calico fur.

"Oh," Pebblestep laughed softly, "she's off with Heatherpaw. Brightfire wasn't feeling well, so Heatherpaw came to train with us for the day. They seemed a little distracted, so I sent them off to look for herbs that Fernpool and Stonespeaker had requested earlier. They know what they're looking for, I just hope that they're not just fooling around. Heatherpaw is quite the jokester. Stresses out Brightfire for sure."

Stormfang purred. Heatherpaw and Wildpaw were sisters, bit they were nothing alike. Heatherpaw was rambunctious and a trouble-maker, and Wildpaw was soft-spoken and sweet. Heatherpaw was an excellent hunter, and Wildpaw fought with stylish and skilled moves. Wildpaw was quiet, but fierce, and that's what Stormfang liked about her.

"Why are you here anyway?" Pebblestep asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um…" Stormfang stuttered. "I-I came here to… uh…. Hunt!" He marched over to the river and sat by it, waiting to see the movement of a fish. A flash of silver caught his eye and he struck down his white paw into the water. The fish flapped around in his grip, its tail smacking him across the face once. Angrily, Stormfang delivered the finishing bite, killing the large fish.

"Nice catch!" Pebblestep walked over, her head held high with pride for her son, "Tigereyes taught you well."

Stormfang's old mentor, Tigereyes, had retired to the elder's den once Stormfang had become a warrior. Everyone had been surprised when Tigereyes had been given Stormfang for an apprentice, considering how old he was.

Looking down at his fish, Stormfang felt pride swell in him. It was the biggest fish he'd ever caught. Unfortunately, it wasn't the biggest he had ever seen. He still had a bit to go. _I can't wait to see Wildpaw's reaction when she sees this! _He thought happily to himself. Picking up the fish, he bid farewell to his mother and headed back to camp.

As he squeezed through the thorn tunnel into the clearing, he saw that Stonespeaker looked worried. The gray tom was pacing back and forth in front of the medicine cat's den. As far as Stormfang could tell, the cat was muttering to himself.

"Stonespeaker?" Stormfang asked.

"Hm?" Stonespeaker looked up, his eye lids drooped slightly. "Oh… um… can I help you?"

"I-I was just curious if Brightfire was feeling better." He tried to peer into the medicine cat's den, but the vines blocked the entrance, so he couldn't see anything.

"O-oh… she's… um… she's fine." Stonespeaker turned to look at the opening to the camp, and then looked back at the den. He whipped around and locked eyes with Stormfang, "Have you seen Wildpaw? I told Pebblestep to have her look for herbs."

"Well, I ran into Pebblestep by the river," Stormfang blinked, "she was also mentoring Heatherpaw today… she told me she sent them both to look for herbs. But you know how Heatherpaw can be…"

Stonespeaker nodded, his face showing no signs of humor. He turned back to look at the medicine cat's den again. Stormfang noticed that the medicine cat's tail was thrashing back and forth impatiently. Something was going on, and Stormfang wanted to figure out what.

"Do you want me to go find them?" He asked suddenly.

Stonespeaker jumped a bit, but nodded, not looking back at Stormfang.

The gray tom stood on all fours and bounded out of camp into the forest. He knew Wildpaw's scent well, so there shouldn't be a problem finding her.

**I'm sorry if it's kind of a slow start, but trust me, it will get better. Aren't all stories a little slow at first? You gotta get into it. Please comment with compliments and concerns, I'm open to everything. I need to get better, don't I?**


	4. Beautiful, What's Your Name?

**Here it is, the second chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! They helped me with all my random typos here and there :P Sometimes I think too fast while I'm typing and mess up some words here and there. So please, feel free to point those out so I can fix them. **

**CHATPER 2**

**Beautiful, What's Your Name?**

Stormfang sprinted through the forest, sniffing every tree and bush, searching for the scent of Wildpaw. Never once did he even find a trace of her. Stopping to think, the gray tom tried to think of a place where he knows she has been. _The river!_ He thought happily, and then padded off towards the direction of the flowing water. Once he arrived, he realized Pebblestep had left, leaving the riverside looking empty. He searched around quickly for Wildpaw's scent, and soon found it. Proud of himself, Stormfang bounded off in the direction of her scent. Suddenly, he smelled a strong, putrid odor, making his eyes water. Before he could recognize where he was going, the tom's gray pelt smashed into a calico pelt.

"Owww…" a voice groaned. Stormfang looked up to see Wildpaw on the ground in front of him, strange looking leaves all around her.

"Wildpaw!" Stormfang's pelt grew hot, "I'm _so_ sorry! It's just… there was this smell-" He stopped talking and looked at what the pretty she-cat had surrounding her. The items he had smelled were the herbs Wildpaw had found.

The she-cat's eyes grew soft, "It's fine. Sometimes I get teary eyed because of the smell as well." She sat up and began to gather the herbs again, one-by-one picking them up with her mouth.

"Wildpaw, what's going-" another voice sounded, causing Stormfang to look up. _Heatherpaw_. "Oh! Hi, Storm_fang_!" the she-cat squealed with delight.

"Greetings, Heatherpaw. I understand you were supposed to be looking for herbs?" the gray tom said skeptically when he noticed that Heatherpaw held no leaves of any kind in her mouth. _Typical Heatherpaw, _he thought angrily, _making sweet Wildpaw do all the work for her._

The she-cat's black tipped ears bent back. She looked down at her paws and mumbled an apology. Leaning over, Heatherpaw began to help Wildpaw pick up some of the herbs on the ground around the calico she-cat.

Stormfang puffed his chest out a little. Before, Heatherpaw would have spat back a rude reply, dismissing her laziness. But now that he was a warrior, she respected Stormfang more, and listened to what he said. Surely, Wildpaw had to have noticed this as well.

After a few seconds, Stormfang realized he should probably help out the two she-cats with their herbs and bring them back to the camp. Stonespeaker had looked really worried. He bent down and picked up the rest of the herbs. "We need to get back to camp fast," He mumbled through his mouth-full of leaves, "Stonespeaker was stressed out about something and really seemed to need these herbs."

The two apprentices nodded and the three of them ran back to camp. Once they squeezed through the thorn tunnel and into the clearing, Stormfang saw that Stonespeaker was still outside the medicine cat's den, pacing back and forth. Stormfang looked back at the she-cats behind him and was shocked to see worry on Heatherpaw's face. Then he remembered. _Brightfire was sick_. And from the worried looks of Heatherpaw and Stonespeaker, _really _sick.

"Um…" Wildpaw could sense how tense Heatherpaw was, "I think I'm going to… go and… find Pebblestep! Uh- yeah… she probably is looking for me!" The she-cat dropped the herbs bolted off, her black and orange tail waving behind her.

Heatherpaw nodded slowly, as if that was her way of saying goodbye to Wildpaw.

Stormfang sat down next to the gray she-cat. After a few seconds, he began to feel extremely awkward. He wasn't sure what to say, anything could set the apprentice off wailing or shouting. He just placed himself close enough to her so that their pelts brushed. They sat like that for what seemed like moons, but then Stonespeaker noticed them and came sprinting up to them.

"Did you get herbs?" He hissed, sending a quick glare to Heatherpaw. The she-cat winced slightly.

Stormfang gestured to the herbs in his mouth. _Mousebrain… they're right here_, he thought, but didn't say. The medicine cat was probably under a lot of pressure.

"Okay, great!" He took the herbs from Stormfang, and then turned to Heatherpaw, "Fernpool and I need to talk to you, bring the rest of the herbs and come with me to the den." Stormfang could feel Heatherpaw's fur stand on end and her body begin to shake. She stood up and followed Stonespeaker slowly.

Now alone with nothing to do, Stormfang felt his stomach growl. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. The tom bounded over to the freshkill pile and grabbed a medium sized fish to eat alone.

After a much needed sleep, Stormfang awoke long before dawn. Yawning, he stretched and padded outside the den into the crisp morning air. The moon was still up, but it was beginning to fall behind the horizon. By the entrance to the camp sat Feralwind and Rosestream, who were both on duty to watch out for intruders for the night.

"Stormfang?" Rosestream tilted her head to the side, confused.

"I went to sleep early last night, so I just woke up." He replied simply.

"Ah, okay," Rosestream purred. Her creamed-colored pelt glistened in the moonlight giving her a mystifying glow.

"I think I'll go hunting." Stormfang nodded goodbye to the two she-cats and squeezed through the tunnel and out of camp. Once his paw touched the leaves of the few trees that were near camp, he stood still. Something was splashing in the river! He sprinted to his left. _I bet it's that blasted Sunclan again!_ He thought angrily to himself. They were always trying to steal their fish.

"Help! Please! Someone!" a voice cried.

_'Help'?_, Stormfang thought, confused. _Why would someone need help?_ Then it hit him, a cat was drowning in the river! He tried his hardest to run fast, and soon he had arrived at the gushing river. He peered through the moonlit night, searching for a Sunclan cat. Soon, he found a small she-cat, struggling to hold onto a small stone jutting out of the river. Her fur was black, so it was hard to see her within the almost black water.

Stormfang ran to the riverbank. "Grab my paw!" He cried to the she-cat.

The black she-cat pushed off of the rock and gripped Stormfang's paw. Using all his might, he pulled her onto the shore. He realized that she had more colors on her pelt. Orange, white, brown. It was plastered to her sides from water.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to catch her eye.

She coughed out water and turned to look at him, her yellow eyes blazing, "I-I think s-so…" After a few more coughs she continued, "Th-thank you s-so much. I-I would have d-died if you hadn't c-come along." Stormfang could see her shaking from shock and from the freezing water. He couldn't keep himself from staring at her. Even though she was drenched, she was so beautiful.

"Excuse me?" her soft voice broke his train of thought, "What's your name?"

"Well, my- I mean… I'm-" He couldn't find the right words, he was just babbling like a kit! His pelt grew hot and he looked down at his paws. "Umm…"

"'Umm'paw? 'Umm'stripe?" The she-cat giggled slightly to herself.

"I-I'm Stormfang of Cloudclan."

"Well, Stormfang of Cloudclan, thank you for saving my life." She seemed to have composed herself. She sat up straighter, but she was still shivering.

Stormfang moved closer to her, "You look freezing." He meowed softly, wrapping his tail around her and pressing his pelt against her. A shiver was sent through him when he realized how cold the water on her was, but he stayed next to her, determined to keep her warm. He had finally composed himself as well. "What were you doing in the river, anyway?" He teased.

"Oh…" The she-cat blinked, "I was chasing after a mouse, but in this light, I couldn't see where I was going. I was paying attention and, _plop!_, fell right into the river."

Stormfang was a little skeptic, "why are you up so early?"

"I should be asking you the same question." She replied stiffly.

"Humph." He grunted. His excuse probably made more sense than whatever hers was. For some reason, he felt reluctant giving away too much about himself to this she-cat. Whoever she was, she was suspicious. He looked at her again and meowed, "I had just been given my warrior name, so I went to sleep early last night, and woke up early. You're turn."

"Wow! You're a new warrior?" The colorful she-cat gaped, clearly avoiding the previous subject. "Congratulations! I'm the oldest of all the apprentices in Sunclan."

_So she's an apprentice! _He thought, _from SUNCLAN?_ Stormfang moved away from the she-cat. He found a _Sunclan_ cat attractive? Gross!

The she-cat didn't seem to notice him move away. If she did, she didn't show it. "Except for my siblings… Weaselpaw and Amberpaw… but I'm sure to be the next warrior in Sunclan! Besides… all I'm up against is Weaselpaw. Amberpaw thought that for some reason, it was her 'destiny' to be medicine cat. Suuure, Amberpaw. She was probably just scared that I would _school _her in training. I mean seriously! She's such a _wimp_!"

Stormfang stared at this she-cat, dumbfounded. She was basically spilling her whole life's story to _him_! A _Cloudclan_ warrior! His jaw fell open as she continued babbling about things he couldn't keep track of. Weaselwhat? Amberwho?

"Even my _parents_ think I'm going to be the greatest warrior in all of the Clans! My mentor even said that my training assessment would be soon! I don't think _Weaselpaw's_ mentor mentioned anything about an assessment to _him_." She was glowing with pride, and Stormfang couldn't help but move back closer to her. She was stunning. Something about her just drew Stormfang towards her.

"…don't you think so?"

"Huh?" Stormfang was startled that she actually stopped talking for a second.

She purred happily and tucked her paws beneath her stomach, staring out at the river. She then looked up at the sky, "I love the dawn sunrise… it's so beautiful."

"Yeah…" _Wait… DAWN SUNRISE? _"You have to get out of here!" Stormfang cried.

"Why?"

"Dawn patrol will be here any second! RUN!" Before she had a chance to move, Stormfang grabbed the she-cat by the scruff of the neck and heaved her across the river. Her hind legs landed in the water, but she managed to pull herself out.

Just as she turned to leave, Stormfang cried out, "Wait!"

She whipped around and locked eyes with him, making his legs feel weak.

"What's your name?" He called.

He could hear her purr through the sounds of the crashing river. She blinked slowly and whispered just loud enough so he could hear her beautiful voice. It rang in his ears for what seemed like moons.

"Dawnpaw."

**Finally, the love interest has arrived! The story is starting up. Please review :D Any questions, and I'll answer them in the next chapter posting. ((NOTE: for some reason this chapter keeps being taken down, then put back up. I'm working on that issue, sorry if anyone was confused))**


	5. Search for Herbs

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. A lot has been going on... I've had it ready I just didn't have time to upload it... wow that makes me sound really lazy... well, here it is :D**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Search for Herbs**

Stormfang quickly dipped in the river, letting the freezing water encase his body. He needed to get the Sunclan scent off of him so no one was suspicious. Shivering, he shook his fur to attempt to dry off. The crisp morning air stung his soaking body, but for some reason, Stormfang felt like it was worth it. Meeting up with the mysterious Dawnpaw had sparked something in him. Was it love? Probably not. He had only met her this morning, and they barely even talked. He was too stricken by her beauty to pay attention to her petty words.

"What are you doing? And why are you soaked?" a voice called from behind him.

Stormfang turned around to see Bramblefur leading a patrol with Mousefoot, Silverbreeze and Snowpaw. They were all looking at him with confusion.

Trying to look nonchalant, Stormfang began to lick his pelt dry. "Oh…" He mewed between licks, "I went to sleep early and woke up early, so I went out to hunt in the river. When I went to swipe for a fish…" _This is actually a believable story_, he thought happily, "…I fell right into the river."

Bramblefur sighed and shrugged. "Can't say I haven't done that before." He purred. Snowpaw burst out laughing, but he was quickly hushed by Mousefoot, who was suppressing laughter herself. Only Silverbreeze sat still, emotionless.

"Sorry, I'll go look around the forest to see if any frogs are out and about." Stormfang dipped his head respectively to his father and bounded into the woods. He heart was pounding in his chest, and he wondered whether the cats in Moonclan could hear it. He wanted to find more about Dawnpaw, but how? There was no way to find her and talk to her without barging into Sunclan camp and walking up to her.

Stormfang opened his mouth to taste the air, searching for the smell of prey. He was disappointed when he couldn't find any scent.

"Hey, Stormfang!" a voice called from behind him.

Stormfang didn't even have to look to figure out whose voice it was. _Wildpaw_.

When he turned, she was bounding up to him, "What's up?"

"Oh, n-nothing…" he replied, trying to think of what to say, "how's training?"

"It's great! I've been training with Heatherpaw a lot recently. It's fun," the calico she-cat purred, but then her expression darkened, "but I really hope that Brightfire gets better soon. She must be pretty ill. I mean seriously, I love Heatherpaw to death, but she can be a little crazy. And it's not just that, I'm worried about Brightfire! She's so strong, I'm sure she'll be better at any moment."

Stormfang was hit was a terrible recognition. Wildpaw acted a lot like Dawnpaw. Babbling on and on even when he wasn't listening. They both were the most beautiful she-cats he had ever seen, and both were orange, black, and white. Could they be sisters? Impossible! Dawnpaw was from Sunclan! She couldn't have a sister in _Cloudclan_.

"…something the matter with my face?" Wildpaw's question broke his train of thought.

"Hm?" He felt is pelt grow hot when he realized he had been staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"You okay?" she tried to catch his eye, but he turned away to look at his paws.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! I just… thought I saw something in your pelt, but it was just a small piece of leaf." He meowed quickly, coming up with the excuse as he said it.

"Uhh… okay?" Wildpaw strained a laugh, to lighten the awkwardness.

"So what are you doing out of camp? You weren't on patrol, were you?" Stormfang blinked, looking around the small woods.

"I got up at the crack of dawn." Wildpaw shrugged.

_Dawn…_ The gray tom thought to himself.

"So I waited around for Froststar to call the patrols… but he didn't mention my name," She looked a little hurt, "so I waited for the dawn patrol to leave and the headed out to think."

Questions burst into Stormfang's head. "What were you thinking about?" He asked anxiously.

"Nothing… just maybe what my warrior name is going to be." She whispered.

Stormfang remained silent, thinking as well. At the same time as Wildpaw, he looked up at the sky. He could still see the moon just above the horizon, and the sun was up on the other side of the sky.

"The dawn sunrise was beautiful today." Remarked Wildpaw, who was now gazing at Stormfang.

_Dawn…_ He couldn't stop thinking about her. There was just something about her that wouldn't keep her out of his mind. Glancing around the forest, he came up with an explanation of his feelings. _It's lust! It has to be_, he thought happily, _she was so beautiful… I'm feeling lust for her._ He let out a sigh of relief, and looked back at Wildpaw.

"You look happier than you did just a bit ago…" She commented.

"It's just… I…" Stormfang had no idea what to say to Wildpaw, he couldn't tell her about his meeting with Dawnpaw, "It's nothing." He tried to look happy, "I figured out something good. I was scared for a second, but now I'm fine."

Wildpaw looked confused.

"Just don't worry about it." Stormfang sighed finally. He dipped his head goodbye and headed back to camp alone. For some reason, he felt awkward being around Wildpaw. She reminded him too much of the beautiful Sunclan she-cat. _Maybe I'll see her at the Gathering in a few days… _he thought hopefully, then realized with anger, _No! I can't care about whether she's there or not. I don't care for her; I just met her this morning!_

While he had been battling with his thoughts, Eaglestripe had padded up to him to talk. The deputy looked a little distracted, but he held his head high as usual.

"Stormfang, can I talk to you for a second?" He beckoned the gray tom over with his tail, and Stormfang bounded over to him.

"What can I help you with?"

"I need you to take Stonespeaker to Sunclan camp." Eaglestripe murmured, barely audible.

_SUNCLAN CAMP?_ Stormfang cried in his mind, _What is going ON? Why me?_ He couldn't speak, but he was able to manage out, "Why?"

"It seems we don't have the herbs that are needed to help Brightfire's illness, and we want to see if Sunclan has the right ones."

"But why _me_? What about the-" _Wait, what am I doing? _Stormfang thought angrily, _I'm being asked to do something very important! Why would I turn this down?_ "Uh… okay. What if they attack?"

"They won't." Eaglestripe meowed flatly.

"But what if they _do_?"

"They _won't_."

"But-"

"You're a _warrior _for Starclan's sake! Use your abilities. Unless," the brown tom growled, "Froststar was wrong to make you a warrior and you should still be an apprentice."

Horror shot through Stormfang, and he nodded weakly, agreeing to the task.

"Great!" Eaglestripe turned and padded away, his tail held high.

Sighing, Stormfang walked over to the medicine cat's den and called out, "Stonespeaker! Are we going now?"

_No answer_.

"Stonespeaker!" Stormfang hollered.

There was a small crack of a twig, and soon the vines hanging in front of the den shook and Stonespeaker walked out. He eyes drooped slightly and Stormfang could tell he hadn't slept in a while. He bent his gray head in greetings and turned to walk towards the camp exit, not bothering to see if Stormfang even followed him.

A little worried about Stonespeaker's silence, Stormfang picked up his pace to step in stride with the medicine cat. Stormfang held his tail high, proud to be chosen to go on a mission so early in his warrior career. As the two toms bounded through the territory towards the Sunclan border, Stormfang's heart began to pound once again. He couldn't do it. He couldn't look at Dawnpaw without feeling like he was betraying his Clan.

"Er… Stonespeaker?" He mumbled.

Stonespeaker grunted, and Stormfang assumed he was acknowledging him.

"Well, don't you think maybe we should-"

"HEY!" A voice boomed angrily.

Stormfang looked up and saw a black tom. His gray-tipped tail whipped back and forth, agitated.

"Why are you in our territory?" He growled.

Stormfang blinked, surprised. He had been thinking so much, he hadn't realized he crossed the border line. Embarrassed, the tom backed up onto his side of the land. "Sorry." He murmured.

Stonespeaker dipped his head respectively to the Sunclan warrior, "Good day, Smokeclaw, how is training with your apprentice going?"

Smokeclaw looked astonished. Stonespeaker was making small talk? "Well… Dawnpaw has been working very hard, and soon she'll be a warrior." He puffed out his chest a little.

_Dawnpaw?_ Stormfang groaned. There was just no way of avoiding her.

"Congratulations," Stonespeaker said smoothly, "I'm sure you've mentored her well. You are a fine warrior."

Stormfang could see pride swelling in the Sunclan warrior. _He's flattering him so he'll calm down_. He suddenly realized. _So then he'll take us to Dewstar._ Stormfang was pleased by the medicine cat's wisdom. The plan was obviously working on Smokeclaw, for his eyes had softened and his fur flattened.

Smokeclaw suddenly looked skeptic. "Why are you here anyway?"

"We need her-" Stormfang began, but Stonespeaker's tail brushed over his mouth.

"I have to speak with Owlbranch." Stonespeaker softly flatly, shooting a quick glare at Stormfang. "It is very important I see him as soon as possible."

Smokeclaw blinked, then nodded. As the black tom turned to guide them through the dense forest, a small she-cat came running out of the woods. Her pelt glistened in the midday sun and a small mouse dangled from her jaws. With horror, Stormfang realized who she was.

"Good job, Dawnpaw," Smokeclaw purred, showing off his apprentice, "that's a big mouse for this time of year. Will you help me escort these two Cloudclanners to our camp? They need to speak with him very badly."

Dawnpaw nodded her head, but she was staring directly at Stormfang. Her yellow eyes reflected the sunlight, making them shine. Her pelt was even more beautiful now that it was dry and glowing in the sunlight. Finally, Dawnpaw looked away from him and turned back to her mentor to accept his praises.

The three cats began to walk away, but Stormfang remained still. He couldn't move his feet, his legs felt too weak. _Why do I feel this way?_ He thought angrily. _There's no way she can feel the same way about me._ He watched in agony as the beautiful she-cat chatted with Stonespeaker and Smokeclaw. Then, a happy thought crossed his mind. _Maybe I have a chance with her… I DID save her life, so she could feel something_.

"Stormfang?"

He looked up and saw that everyone had stopped. They were all looking at him with confusion in their eyes. Dawnpaw caught his eye again, sending chills throughout his entire body. His pelt grew hot, and he struggled to make his weak legs move him towards the group of cats. Slowly, Stormfang stepped in stride with Stonespeaker, deliberately avoiding standing next to the calico she-cat.

Stonespeaker stared straight ahead, making Stormfang wonder how he managed to avoid all the sticks and roots below his paws. He had a harsh expression on his face, which couldn't help but make Stormfang feel more serious. While Stormfang was trying to figure out whether Stonespeaker was angry or worried, he felt a pelt brush against him.

_Dawnpaw._

She was padding by his side, occasionally letting her pelt touch his. Never once during their walk did she look at him, but she never left his side.

Trying to distract himself from Dawnpaw, Stormfang gazed around at the Sunclan territory. Trees towered over him and strange plants budded out in random locations. It wasn't much different from the thin forest that was just outside the camp entrance, it was just a denser. Cracking noises rang from the trees, causing him to look up. His jaw fell open when he saw a dark orange blur jump from the branch on one tree to the other, quickly followed by a flash of white and brown. He couldn't help but wonder if Dawnpaw could jump through the trees.

"We're here." Smokeclaw meowed.

There was a small tunnel that had been dug in the ground. The four of them each squeezed into it one by one. When they came to the clearing, Stormfang stared in awe. The camp stretched wide before him, dens everywhere.

Stonespeaker dipped his head and padded over to a den with the largest opening and stepped inside.

Stormfang looked around, trying his best not to feel self-conscience. The Clan cats where staring at him and whispering to each other. He sat still and looked forward, blocking out everyone.

"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon." A voice said next to him. _Dawnpaw._

"Me neither." He replied curtly.

"Thanks again for saving me." She murmured.

"Dawnpaw!" a voice called. Soon, a redish-orange she-cat came bounding over to them.

"Greetings, Cinderface." Dawnpaw dipped her head respectively.

"Why are you standing with this…" the she-cat spat, "this… _Cloudclanner_?"

"I'm supposed to be watching him while Owlbranch speaks with Stonespeaker."

Cinderface huffed and turned to walk away, clearly disgusted.

Stormfang blinked and sat down next to Dawnpaw, who was sitting as well. He made sure there was room between them so their pelts didn't touch. The last thing he wanted was Dawnpaw to get accused of anything.

"It was nice talking to you this morning." Dawnpaw meowed softly.

Stormfang couldn't help but be joyful. "Yeah," he whispered, so no one could hear, "it was like no morning I've ever had before."

Dawnpaw purred. "So, when can we meet again?"

**I just realized how sketchy Stormfang sounds at the very end... sorry about that  
READ AND RESPOND :D**


End file.
